1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel supply system for a vehicle of which a fuel limit vent valve and a rollover valve are disposed within a fuel tank with simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, environmental concerns have been raised worldwide. Also, in the field of automobile manufacturing, exhaust control and regulations of evaporation gas that may escape during fueling are strict.
A fuel tank for satisfying the evaporation gas regulations has been under investigation.
However, a general fuel tank is made of a metal material, has a complicated scheme, and is relatively costly.
For overcoming the above problems it has been made of a plastic material, but a plastic fuel tank requires a film for eliminating permeability of the evaporation gas.
Also, for configuring a fuel limit vent valve and a rollover valve within a plastic fuel tank, the scheme of the fuel tank is complicated, and weight and cost of the fuel tank is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.